


Bleeding Out

by psychoticmusic



Series: My Random Thoughts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Apologies If I Get Anything Wrong, I Do Not Know Much of Supernatural, Jackson is a Good Friend, Jackson is adopted, Jackson is an angel, Mentions of angels, Minor Allison Argent/Scott McCall, Minor Lydia Martin/Jackson Whittemore, OOC Jackson, Other Than The Basic Plot, before he became the kanima, during season 1, mentions of Dean Winchester - Freeform, mentions of Sam Winchester - Freeform, mentions of lucifer, mentions of supernatural, will contain spoilers of Season 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-15 04:20:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 930
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29307915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/psychoticmusic/pseuds/psychoticmusic
Summary: My reason on why Jackson's body was rejecting the bite
Relationships: No Romantic Relationship(s), just platonic
Series: My Random Thoughts [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2152635





	Bleeding Out

**Bleeding Out**

Jackson's body was rejecting the bite. He still went on his normal days, hanging out with Argent (because she really is a nice person to talk to) and trying to live up to his parents. 

His mother may not think he knows that he's adopted, but he does. Jackson knows he's adopted and wants to find them. Maybe his actual dad and mum would know why his body is rejecting the bite. Maybe his actual family is involved with the supernatural. Maybe his actual family is in Beacon Hills, but for some reason aren't allowed near him. Maybe, maybe, maybe........

'Jackson, are you alright?' Allison asks him.

'No yeah, yeah. I'm fine, completely fine.' Allison looks like she doesn't believe him but doesn't push.

Yes, Jackson can now sigh in relief as she walks away. 

Jackson is safe. When in the test he sees his nose bleeding, then in the loo his ear is bleeding. That Derek guy, he says my body is rejecting the bite.

_Why is my body rejecting the bite? I want this. Maybe then my adoptive parents will come to my lacrosse games and I’ll be scouted and many people would love me…. But no one does love me. They can’t even know who I am, only Lydia knows and she always knows because that’s who she is. Stilinski and McCall are definitely up to something, they think no one notices or hears them._

Please, just stop this. No one hears his pleas. Jackson can hear voices, these voices are weird. They talk about this Dean and Sam. Hunters. HE knows there are werewolf hunters, but these two people seem to hunt everything. 

What the hell is on with vampires, Nephilim, and angels??? Seriously, Jackson thought he was going mad. Thought committing unalive would help him resolve this problem.

Then, something came in the mail. A letter, addressed to him, telling him to go to the nemeton which was a tree stump that is a beacon for the supernatural. But to go at 11 pm.

So he did, Jackson acted as if everything was normal in his life, that he wasn’t worried at all. Then he went, he snuck out of the house, his guardians were asleep, he could hear their heartbeats. It still weirds him out.

****^^^****Time Break****^^^****Time Break****^^^****

He arrived at around 11, Jackson was waiting there, looking around, then he heard it. There was the rustling of branches and leaves. Someone was coming. And they didn’t smell mortal. They smelt, powerful. Much more powerful than a True Alpha Werewolf, it was part of the reason Jackson thinks about leaving.

He sees this woman, her hair is the same color as his and has long, wavy hair coming to his back. He sees he also has her nose and aura. _How did I know that?_ His dad is the one who he takes after most with the facial features. His personality is a mix of his birth parents.

_‘Sweetie, Gordan, and Margaret Miller were pseuds of us. We have to hide our names. Who we really are and our identity.’_

“Please, mom dad, just help me.” Jackson has never felt such pleading in his life, he’s never had to beg for anything. They looked ethereal, out of this world.

_‘Son, we never thought that we’d have to leave you with people like them, it truly wasn’t how we had planned your life. You see son, all mythos still exist. The Christian, Jewish, Islam, Indian all these religions, their gods still exist.’_

_‘Sweetie, we are emissaries. We are messengers. We are a blend. Demons and Angels alike, we are forbidden.’_

“Forbidden, what are you – me - we? What is this race called? What or who is this?” Jackson, though a bit worried, was surprisingly calm, “Was this the reason my body was rejecting the bite?”

 _‘Yes, son/sweetie it was,’_ both his parents- his biological and actual parents- said. _'[This is who we are'](https://supernatural.fandom.com/wiki/Nephilim)_

_‘ We are Nephilim, we are demons and angels. You are our child and a protector. You are a guardian. We have been watching you, all your lacrosse games and you being a captain. Don’t let your emotions and other rule you. You are who you are. We have always been watching you, guiding you._

_You are a strong leader and very athletic, you could take on the sporting world by storm. You would be a legend. And you would also be a guardian, a protector. Keeping the Supernatural and the Mortal worlds apart. In some cases they are to mix, but sometimes it is our job to stop it.’_

“Wait so you mean…”

_‘Yes son. We don’t have long. We can’t stay here for too long. Our actual selves are based in London. IF you need or want more information go to hunters Sam and Dean Winchester. They would help you understand the world. They are based in Kansas. Go there and they can help you.’_

_‘Sweetie, Beacon hills is a beacon for the Supernatural and they already is a druid emissary to keep the two separated. Your skillset and your personality is better suited for London.’_

“Mom, dad. I love you.” Jackson’s voice breaks.

_‘We love you too son/sweetie. We must go, we shall see you in London.’_

Jackson straightened himself and set off back, making sure no one saw him. He knew what he had to do.

It didn’t take much convincing his guardians, and so they went for London. Lydia was the only person he trusted, and now he trusts two more people: his parents.

**Author's Note:**

> We all know from season 1 that Jackson is adopted. What if his heritage is the reason his body rejected the bite? 
> 
> If you want to take my idea and change it or use it then you can but just mention that you took it from me.  
> Most of my thoughts will be one-shots but I might add another chapter if I think it might be needed
> 
> If you want an epilogue, just tell me and I'll add one in. 
> 
> Any ideas you want to see come to life in a weird way, you are welcome to DM (or is it PM) me.


End file.
